


Stop and Stare

by animezing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animezing/pseuds/animezing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yachi is nervous all the time. someone help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Stare

Yachi never liked it when people stared at her, it made her skin crawl and her cheeks light up. She didn't mind people glancing at her, talking was a bit more difficult, and talking in front of a room full of people made her feel faint. But when a room full of eyes were all on her, no one talking, or even whispering, her heart would stop. There was no way to tell what people were thinking, therefore no immediate fix that Yachi could think up. So when she stepped into the gymnasum and the whole team was fixed on her, it took all she had to not run right back out.  
It started with the second years at the bench doing a double take, then a the huddle of first years streching 

After a swift mental once-over, Yachi began to sift through all of the things she had done earlier, back to lunch, 

Was something in her teeth? 

Classes,

ink on her face?

Her managers meeting with Kiyoko,

did they miss a spot?

Her finger darted up to her lower lip, quickly lining her bright pink lip gloss, but it came away clean. Hesitantly, she shuffled over to the bench, dropped her bag, and picked up a clipboard with all new plays. Her head turned to Kiyoko, eyebrows raised in question, but Kiyoko just shrugged in reply. 

The two girls turned back to the team, eyes going from boy to boy, while the others just stared on, eyes getting bigger by the second

Yachi was starting to go a little insane, mind making leaps and bounds between various ridiculous scenarios. 

Was her fly down?

No, she's in sweat pants.

A giant bug on her?

Very improbable.

Was she on fire!?

The lack of smoke and open flames proved her wrong once again. Yachi turned to Suga, shoulders doing a little shrug, questioning what the heck was wrong. He had a hand over his mouth, but his eyes gave away the smile he was hiding, and he tapped the right side of his collarbone, trying to hint at this thing that was chewing Yachi's nerves to shreds. 

Yachi's eyes darted to her own chest, which was totally clean and covered with her jacket, and she looked back to Suga, eyebrow cocked. Suga pointed to Kiyoko, and Yachi damn near had a heart attack right there. As slow as she could, she turned to the girl beside her, who was still scanning the boys faces. A quick glance down to her chest made her breath hitch and her face turn white.  
Yachi retrieved a tissue from her jacket pocket, and her shaky hand reached up to wipe away a perfect little kiss-mark, painted in the same bright shade of pink on her own lips. 

A second later, the gym exploded with noise. Hinata bounding towards them, Yamaguchi right behind him. Daichi and Suga talking to one another, both sporting the same proud grin. Nishinoya had a hand on his heart, muttering something to Asahi, who was giving Yachi the cheesiest grin and two thumbs up. The rest of the team was yelling at different intervals, even Tsukishima with a surprised look staring at the tissue smeared with pink. Kiyoko's eyes were closed, and she mumbled a little oh my god before the team made a tight crowd around the girls, asking all sorts of questions 

Yachi slipped her hand into Kiyoko's, and the two glanced at each other for a brief second before facing the crowd of eager teenage boys and their queries.


End file.
